


Twas The Night

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas stories, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Merry Christmas!, Twas the Night Before Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: A somewhat retelling of a Christmas Classic. Merry Christmas!





	Twas The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! sending good vibes your way til the new year and beyond!

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the town even on this night there was no one around.

 

One might find it strange but in this day and age,one best stay inside.

 

As the Fake AH Crew takes their sleigh ride.

 

It's not quite a sleigh,but it suffices as the Fakes go on their devices.

 

Though this year is different one can agree,

 

They're looking for people just like you and me.

 

All through the year,amidst their chaos and fear,they kept an eye on those in need,simple folk who Life was not kind.

 

A tree there,a stack of presents there,a blanket a top a shivering soul.

 

One would think Angels were their call. 

 

A child wakes as a present is set.Her brain does not register much,but she makes a sound. The person freezes,and sees her.

 

The child remembers a a soft voice before she sleeps again,waking later to a beautiful tree and colored boxes.

 

The Fakes smile as the night ends,happy with their tasks.They gather atop a rooftop and look over their work.

 

They gather in their sleigh,and if one was awake to hear it,they could hear a shout of,

 

“Merry Christmas to All...And to all a good night!”

 


End file.
